Grape Expectations
by Companion of Insanity
Summary: Watching Cisco eat his lollipops is absolutely torturous for Barry.


There was a certain sound that Barry learned to dread in Star Labs. One that was innocent enough, and occurred regularly. But what followed it was probably the only thing that could send him running into a wall voluntarily. It was the simple, crinkling sound of a lollipop's wrapper.

Cisco regularly kept a bag of grape lollipops around for his sugar fix. Barry couldn't really pick a day where Cisco didn't have a candy in his mouth. The guy practically lives on sugar. And pizza. Cisco's a sucker for pizza...pun intended.

But Barry dreaded the sound of the wrapper because he was then drawn to watch Cisco enjoy the sweet. And it was cruel to him, too. He couldn't really voice it though. The last thing he needed was the chatty engineer learning about the way _the Flash_ thought of him when he watched his lips almost dance against those lollipops.

Sometimes all it took was hearing the wrapper through the coms and he'd narrowly miss the side of a building. Because he couldn't see it. Couldn't see Cisco tracing his tongue over the hard, purple surface of the candy. But he could almost hear it clicking against his teeth through the coms.

The previous night had topped it, though.

The split second Barry heard the wrapper crumpling in Cisco's hand, his vitals, or rather, his heart rate and hormones, hit the roof. And he hit a reinforced concrete wall.

 _"Ow! Dammit, Cisco!"_

"What'd I do?!" the engineer asked, arms out in confusion and the lollipop not even in his mouth yet. Honestly, it didn't need to be at that very moment. The last few days had been horrible for Barry. He'd lost count on how many times he had stroked himself to blissful completion with Cisco's lips in his mind.

"Barry, your heart rate is off the charts," Harry stated bluntly. They both listened to the speedster groan in pain and snap his wrist. The older scientist sighed loudly and leaned back in his chair.

"Caitlin, Mr. Allen will need his wrist reset."

...

Barry came back to Star Labs dragging an unconscious meta human behind him. His left wrist was at an awkward angle that made Cisco's stomach flip. The speedster dragged the meta human to containment and ignored the quizzical look on Harry's face the whole way.

Caitlin raised a brow at the break when he came into the med bay. "I'm gonna have to re-break that," she pointed to the injury. Barry's left hand was tilted too far to the left and sort of sunken into his wrist. It wasn't pretty.

"I know," the speedster muttered. He wasn't thrilled, but he needed it to heal properly.

Barry was on the treadmill when mischievous fate finally reared its pretty head. He hit seven hundred miles an hour and Harry leaned back in the chair, content with Barry's progress at getting to that speed faster. The treadmill was starting to hum a bit louder than normal when Cisco reached into a bag near one of the monitors.

Harry kept close attention to Barry's vitals on the monitor. "Really, Ramon?" he didn't need to look over to know the engineer was going for another lollipop, "That will rot your teeth." Cisco shrugged and ignored him. "Whatever, dude. Hey, you should try one. Maybe all the sugar will sweeten you up a bit."

Harry couldn't resist the dry chuckle that shook him. Cisco's fingers yanked at the wrapper and Barry's vitals jumped a smidge. He was moving too fast for anyone to notice, but Barry turned his head and looked towards him. The world was in slow motion for Barry. He wished he hadn't looked.

The purple lollipop in Cisco's fingers came up to press at his soft lips, and he turned it slightly. First counter clockwise, then clockwise. Counter clockwise, clockwise, counter clockwise, and clockwise. And then Cisco's tongue slipped out to wet his lips, nicking the tip of the sweet.

 _'Dear God, please don't!'_ Barry's brain screamed.

Too late. Cisco kissed the rounded head of the candy and sighed, blinking so slowly in the speedster's vision. Purple sugar coated his lips. His tongue came out to play again, and Cisco rolled the candy over its surface, breath shaking slightly as the taste of all of that artificial sugar rattled him to his spine. When Cisco ducked his head a bit to glance at the computer screen...

 _'Oh no! Not that!'_

A nice dark strand of hair fell in the way, making its owner stop for a moment and brush it back behind his left ear. He went right back to the candy and finally stuck it into his mouth, lips sliding over the purple surface and slowly engulfing it...

Barry yelped and flew off of the treadmill with a solid _crash!_

Harry sat on the other side of the observation glass, dumbfounded. He didn't have any clue what had just caused that accident. Cisco's lips were still sealed around the candy, but he was checking over the speedster's vitals, making sure he was okay. "Anything broken?" Harry asked.

Barry struggled to his hands and knees. "No, I think I'm good." And nothing was broken. But, shifting slightly, he realized he'd basically creamed his boxers right before he flew off the treadmill. Who could blame him? Cisco has a way with lollipops that made him ache. He managed to get to his feet and saw the sweet was still trapped in the engineer's mouth. His teeth were probably turning purple by now. Along with his tongue.

From there, Barry zipped off to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall and planting his palms against the cold surface of the tiled walls. The outright torturous memories and thoughts of Cisco blowing the lollipop made him shiver and rattle in anticipation. He swore he was about ready to explode. Red streaks of lightning were visibly running up and down his body.

It didn't take much more coaxing from the speed force before Barry caved in and dropped to his knees. He kept one hand on the wall and palmed himself through his jeans with the other. Barry had literally cum less than a minute go and already he was hard again.

Shuddering breaths were rolling past his lips, and he couldn't resist. As he palmed himself, he started to vibrate his hand, the sensations feeling incredible through the denim. A few seconds of that, and his pelvis shook with another orgasm. But he was still hard. "Oh god..." Nothing Barry could do would really satisfy his raging erection any time soon. That was the one downside to his speed. His refractory period was nonexistent.

Barry couldn't get up. If he moved even slightly, the tight confines of his underwear would stimulate him into orgasm again. In his back pocket, his phone started to buzz, making him sigh in frustration. It took the phone going to his message box and buzzing a second time before he reached behind him carefully to grab and answer it.

 _"Barry, are you okay?"_

Spiffy. It was Cisco. And Cisco was the last person Barry wanted to listen to right now. Barry was quiet on Cisco's end of the call, not really capable of forming words with his mouth. And then his brain jolted. Mouth... Cisco's mouth... Purple... Lollipop... Purple Lips...

 _"Barry?"_

The speedster shuddered. That was it. He caved. His phone clicked shut and he was gone in a streak of red lightning.

...

"Something wrong, Ramon?"

Cisco stared at his phone with a look of curiosity and concern. Barry had hung up. And he'd gotten no decent response for his question. For that matter, no response at all. Sighing, he popped the lollipop stick out of his mouth and dumped it in a nearby trash can.

"Not sure. I-" -Cisco was suddenly gone from Harry's field of vision in a burst of red electricity. The scientist shook his head rapidly, wondering why in the multiverse that had happened. "Now where the hell is he going?!"

And honestly, Cisco couldn't even give an answer. However short the moment was, he was able to process that Barry was carrying him bridal style through the city and the wind was doing a number on his hair inside of the split seconds it took for Barry to get to his destination...

And when he did, Cisco found himself shoved into Barry's mattress in his apartment. Barry was gripping his shoulders so tightly he was sure Cisco's biceps were bruising. Cisco himself was hyperventilating at the shock of his environment changing so quickly. His chest heaved with each loud and raspy breath, he reached out in need to steady himself despite no longer being in motion, and his nails subconsciously dug into Barry's arms for further grip.

"Barry," he wheezed, "don't do that again! You know I hate that!" The speedster stared down at him. He wasn't focused on Cisco berating him for shocking him. His green eyes were alight with electricity bouncing back and forth in his eyes. It wasn't until his eyes were basically glowing that the body beneath him took any notice. And he did take notice. The sight was quite something. Barry's irises were burning like green fire.

The gaze made Cisco uncomfortable and he assessed the situation. He was pinned firmly to the mattress and the speedster was sitting on his legs. When he shifted his left leg for comfort, it hit something hard. Barry remained unchanged physically, but Cisco's ears managed to pick up an incredibly faint moan.

"...woah... Dude, what-"

"-No more..." he whispered, reaching for the Hispanic boy's bare throat, "No more lollipops around me. Got it?!" His hands tightened dangerously. Cisco's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What...? ...oh. _Oh._ Dude, I'm _so_ sorry!"

Barry yanked him up to growl and lecture him, but he instead showed him back down. He had a better idea. "Cisco, I need a favor."

Cisco gulped with wide eyes, but nodded for the other to go ahead. He was just hoping he wasn't about to be asked to take it up the ass until he passes out. Tempting, and the thought shot straight to his groin, but there was a good chance he wouldn't walk again for a while.

At that moment, Barry's grip loosened. He'd already bruised his friend's arms. "How many loads do you think you can swallow?"

Cisco opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find any words.

But Barry raised a brow, actually waiting for an answer.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Cisco would be unable to offer any explanation as to why he'd be lying on Barry's bed, eyes rolled back with a painfully full stomach. He'd be shirtless, having shucked it from sweating. And Barry would be in the living room watching tv while Cisco recovered.

It wouldn't be forced. He'd agree to it. And the experience would fuel his imagination and wet dreams for months.

But it would still make Cisco question wether or not he should have private confession with either a priest or the speed force.

* * *

 _ **Please please please review!**_


End file.
